Unknown Love
by Odin Yuy jr
Summary: The title dosen't mach the story but it will soon.Anywayz a Heero and the others have a mission. To Assassinate. But will love get in the way
1. Default Chapter

Look ma I don't own shit

Look ma I don't own shit. I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Anywayz to business. I got so many E-mails to write a Heero/ Serena fanfic with the same content as 'Lord successor Heero Yuy." So said OK. But I got to warn you I just saw Kenshin the OVA. And I am like this T_T. And that is some sad shit. So if I don't recover I will write a dark ending. MHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH...Just a reminder the pilots don't have there Gundams.

If they did then this will be a short fanfic. 

****

Unknown love

Chapter 1

__

You, Heero Yuy, have been trained to be an assassin for the negaverse

Since an early age have improved you killing ability and transportation.

Far greater than anybody 

Now at the age of 15

Along with four other recruits 

Will be assign to your first mission.

Your mission is to find and kill these people 

Who threaten the way of our lives...

All these people must be eliminated.

Once you're finished with that 

Head to kill the last person

She is he one that must be eliminated last

Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom

But you will get new directions for this assassinating

Screw it I'll tell you now so them I won't tell you later

Since you have no emotions you have this one along 

To get close to the Queen 

Get close to her daughter, Princess Serenity 

The other four will take care of her bodyguards. 

Will you accept the missions?

Missions accepted 

Good Luck in your mission...

"Hey Heero what you doing," said Duo

"We have a new mission,"

"Cool,"

"Get the other this will be included them too,"

"Damn, so what it the mission,"

"I'll explain later," said Heero as he left and met the others.

"We have two Missions. But we have to complete the first one first." said Heero

"To assassinate he rulers of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter and Relena," 

"That seems easy but what about transportation," said Duo

"Duo remember your training," said Trowa

"Yeah,"

"Well did you remember that you can transportation,"

"Oh yeah I remember now,"

"Idiot," said Wufei

"Anywayz each one of you pick the person you are going to assassinate. I pick Relena since I wanted to do this for a long time," said Heero in his monotone voice.

Another chapter done. Please review and tell me who assassinates whom. Or to tell me if this story bites. This chapter doesn't explain the title I have. It will later on.

__


	2. death

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

So sorry for not putting this chapter on so soon. Since I know that people want to see it.

I saw that many of you don't want me to sent missions to kill the rulers of planet Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. But I need to kill them so that...never mind just sees what will happen.

****

Unknown Love

"Anywayz each one of you pick the person you are going to assassinate. I pick Relena since I wanted to do this for a long time," said Heero in his monotone voice.

"Fine then I will pick this one," said Duo. 

"I'll take this one since it doesn't seem hard." Said Quetra.

"I'll take this one. Since it seems there aren't any weakling." Said Wufei.

"Since this is the only one left I'll take this." Said Trowa.

"Fine we'll meet here in 30 minutes," said Heero.

They all nodded and left to where they were supposed.

************

1:00 Am

"Hey what are you doing here!" said a guard looking at the suspicious boy blond boy.

"Oh nothing I was just checking for devices,"

"Oh well carry on,"

"I will," He said and waited for the guard to leave. 

After that he walked away leaving a strange device.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... boom,"

A huge explosion was made in the place Quetra was. He smirked and said

"Mission Complete,"

***************

1:00 Am

A shadow appeared in the palace rooms. It was so quite that not even the guards knew what happen till is was too late. Wufei planed everything and left.

"Boom,"  
Explosion in the palace rooms.

"Complete."

************

1:00 am

Two gunshot were heard followed by two explosions

"Complete,"

**********

1:00 Am 

"Complete," said Trowa looking at the 2 dead bodies.

********************

1:00 Am

"And we must hold this peace..."

"God I always hated your little speeches but now I will kill you," said Heero.

He shot her in the forehead and left.

"Mission Complete,"

********************

1:30

"Yay we are done with this mission,"

"That was so easy,"  
"Hey where is Heero,"

"Just then Heero appeared in his normal clothes and said.

"I found a way to assassinate the rest,"

"How?" said Duo. He smirked and just gave him a letter.

__

Prince Darien needs some bodyguards 

About five exactly like you

So wow about it...

-Unknown

They just smirked and went to sleep...

I had writers block and still do. But when weekend hit i will write lots of chapters.


	3. the arrivel

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I do own the right to smoke Mahahahhahahahahaha and to kill.

****

Authors notes- so sorry for not putting this chapter on so soon. I had to do many things over the months that I forgot about writing. I am also using the Japanese names for the girls M'kay. Anywayz how many of you want me to turn Mamoru into those guys that just want to get some and you know who saves the girl and then some shit happens. Or just keep his normal routing and make a cool battle at the end! Hahahah or both!

****

Unknown Love

Odin **Jr.: on** with the show!!!!!!!!

They had arrived at their destination. Duo, Wufei, Quetra, Trowa and Heero had signed up to be bodyguards for Prince Endymion. Which they where chosen no problem.

Now they where standing in the halls of the palace. Ready for their Mission to start. They entered the room, which only a few people greeted them. 

'They all seemed to be crying about something.' Thought Heero glancing over his shoulder to see Wufei and. A small smirk appeared between Wufei's lips. The simple gesture helped Heero realize why they were crying. The rulers in Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter had been assassinated. 

"Queen Serenity my humble apologies for not coming sooner, but...what happened? Why is everyone so sad?" asked Prince Endymion.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The rulers of the planet's Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter, have all been assassinated. Their identities were unknown and their style of execution somewhat different from what the usual assassin. And I'm afraid someone else close to us will be next...like you for example. You know that if anything happens to you Serenity would be devastated." 

"I know that. That's why I came to see her. To see if she was ok."

"She's ok, however..."

"What?"  
"Her guards have suffered from this crisis you know"  
"That's true, since their parents got assassinated. It's a great loss for the princesses."  
'Princesses?! He must mean the princess of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury. But I thought that they where in there home planet. I wasn't informed.' Heero thought.

"If they suffer like this they will lose their concentration, then there will be no one to take care of her."

"I see, so they must be protected too."

"Yes, since the ones that assassinated their parents will eventually come for them,"

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes, Their Kingdoms were annihilated, and their palaces were made into rubble along with them being killed, the servants and workers were killed. So there is a possibility the daughters might be next."

'Oh how wrong they are' thought Wufei as he crossed his arms and kept reading their lips.

"They're our last hope in keeping Princess Serenity safe, if they were to fail..."

"Don't worry I have some bodyguards, I hired them to protect me, but in this situation they will be happy to help. Right?" 

"Hn," Heero said agreeing with the prince.

"Good they will all be assigned to one princess each," said Queen Serenity. "Now who are these guards."

"They are standing behind me,"said the prince as the Queen took a look at them.

"Them? But they are so young."

"They may be young but they have great military training." Giving the Queen a smile of reassurance.  
"Is that so. I'll give them a try."  
"Now excused your guards. Since what we are going to talk is classified."

" I understand," He said dismissing Heero, Duo, Quetra, Wufei, and Trowa.

--------

" I don't understand it," said Duo 

"Your right. I thought that they died with their parents." Said Trowa.

"Our sources were inaccurate this time, next time we won't fail" said Heero. "Right now we have to concentrate on our mission."  
"But didn't come here to protect those princesses." said Quetra. "Who are they anyway?"  
"Are you all that stupid,"   
"What the hell do you mean Wu-man," said Duo

"Well Maxwell if you remember your studies it said that the princess of Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury are the body guards of Princess Serenity."

"So?"  
"So even if we looked for them we never would have found them,"  
"I see, so that's why they weren't inside their castles."

"Sometimes I wonder why you where chosen Maxwell." Heero sighed and left the scene.

"Hey Heero where are you going," 

" Just to see this place out,"  
"Oh but you better not get lost,"  
"I heard you can easily. Oh and if you find some hot babe be sure you introduced her to me!!!"  
" Yeah Yeah whatever," he said leaving to his right.

"I say he gets lost any takers?"  
"20 he doesn't," said Trowa

"You're on,"

Heero had been looking around the palace. Taking this information to his head and looking where everything was.

But unfortunately...

"I am not lost." He said looking around. He sighed because nothing looked the same. "Shit I am lost," he said not paying attention to the running girl coming straight for him.

*BOOM*  
"Ow that hurts." said the girl.

"Gomen," he said standing up and offered a helping hand to her.

"Are you ok?" He said helping her up. Heero looked at the girl who he just help. A girl in a white silk dress. She had a tiny waist. She had silver hair that reached the floor. She had the deepest blue eyes. 

"Yes, thank you for your help." He blushes a little as he help this beautiful girl up.

"No it was my fault. I should have watched where I was going." He said disbelieving what he had said. 

"By the way what are you doing here. I've never seen you before."

"I was seeing the place until...I...got...lost..." the girl giggled.

"Well I lived here my whole life so I can help you, where to go?"  
"Where is the Throne room."

"The throne room? Why do you want to go there,"

"I have business there."

"Oh well I can show you where that is. I was just heading there myself." She said walking to the opposite of where they where.

"But first I have to check on some friends. Do you mind?"

"I don't care." he said following her.

They stopped at a door a few feet of where they met. 

"Could you wait her for a minute,"

"Hn," he responded

"I'll take that as a yes," she said going inside and then closing the door.

'She's been in there for over half an hour. What could she be doing in there? She is pretty though. What the hell am I saying!?::sigh:: After this is over I am going on a vacation,' thought Heero who is sitting by the door. Then the door open and that girl came out. Followed by 4 other girls about his age.

"Oh I see you did wait. I thought that you left since I took so long,"  
"If I did leave then I would have gotten lost again." he said in his monotone voice. The girls giggled slightly.He looked at then.

'So they are them'thought Heero but they were interrupted when Serenity introduceted them

"Oh yeah this is Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei. And I haven't got your name..."

"Heero Yuy, yours"

"Mine is Serenity,"

"Pleasure to meet to princess Serenity," said Heero

"How did you know,"

"Easy there is only two people name Serenity. One is in the throne. The other is standing in front of me, or am I wrong?" Serenity looked at him and smile.

"Well now when will you guide to the throne room."

"right now,"

"Damn Heero really did get lost...Trowa you own me $20!!"Said Duo.

"......."Said Trowa

"Damn! You didn't have to get emotional and stop with the cussing,"  
"........"

"Fine just say you ain't got any money,"

"Trowa sure is getting emotional," Quetra whispered to Wufei.

"He sure is," said Wufei. 

::sweatdrop on Trowa::

"But where is Heero?" asked Quetra. Just then they heard a voice.

"Hello my name is Duo Maxwell and yours," 

"Shut up Duo," said Heero.

"Come on Heero its not fair you can have the rest." Whined Duo 

"Duo shut up and stop trying to get a date,"

"Why?"

"Why because...::Whispered::..That's why!" said Heero.

"Okayyyyy,"  
"Duo shut up,"

"By the way why are all of you here?" asked Serenity.

"Well because we--" Quetra was interrupted by the door opening. A servant came out and told then that they can enter. They all followed Serenity. Only Heero, Quetra, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo kneeled.

"Thank you and you may rise. I have some good news. Prince Endymion had asked if he could have Princess Serenity's hand in marriage. And I have agreed that Endymion will marry my daughter. Since he will protect you in this crises." said Queen Serenity.

"WHAT!!" Serenity screamed. (Play the shocking music...doom doom dun)

****

Heero's thought's::.......what a shock

Odin Jr. : Yay finally I thought I would never finished the chapter. Which I know left out some parts. But in the Next it will get into more.

Heero: What was that?  
Odin jr.: nothing much

Herro: ..........I know


End file.
